


when he pushes, i pull

by watchthestars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Its just smut, Kinda, M/M, No Lube, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, if u squint, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthestars/pseuds/watchthestars
Summary: the two have a game. a game with no definition, no name, and no rules, but a game that they play every time they end up like this. seungkwan is no fool-- he feels mingyu’s heavy breathing against his ear and knows they’ll be playing tonight.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	when he pushes, i pull

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self indulgent if i'm being honest, there just isn't enough boogyu smut so i wrote some. definitely did not mean for this to be 5k but it be like that. also i feel like for a bad smut writer its p good?? anyways stan talent stan svt
> 
> title from 'thrill of first love' from falsettos

it’s nearly pitch black in their hotel room. the only light comes glowing from seungkwan’s phone as he mindlessly scrolls through instagram, as if waiting for something else to happen. their room has two beds, but mingyu is nestled right beside seungkwan, chin hooked over his shoulder and one of his hands sprawled across the soft expanse of seungkwan’s stomach. 

mingyu’s phone is somewhere in the bed with them, muffled jazz music coming from wherever it was buried amongst the mass of covers. the older hums along to songs seungkwan doesn’t know the names of. seungkwan likes to know what’s going on at all times, both in general and in little things like this. he wants to know what’s playing, who’s singing, but he remembers every time he asks questions, mingyu stops humming and he doesn’t think the mundane knowledge is worth that sacrifice. 

“it’s late.” mingyu murmurs. it’s not even one in the morning yet, so that’s a blatant lie. a blatant lie in something so small that normally wouldn’t rouse any suspicions from seungkwan. but it’s mingyu, who he hasn’t even kissed in like two weeks, and it’s dark and they’re alone, so he knows that was a weak attempt from mingyu to ask him if he was horny too. 

seungkwan stops scrolling for a moment as a smirk spreads across his face. “is that all you’ve got, kim mingyu? pathetic.” his voice is soft but the words snarky as always. he knows mingyu likes it like that. he’d told seungkwan once over a year ago,  _ just be mean in a sweet voice and i’ll be too distracted with how cute you sound to get angry.  _ seungkwan had punched him in the shoulder and called him cheesy, all the while making sure to remember that. 

mingyu chuckles-- seungkwan doesn’t hear it as much as he feels the breath against the side of his neck-- and doesn’t say much else. seungkwan knows that’s not the end of that, though, because nothing between them ever really seemed to end. everything between them never went unnoticed or unanswered. mingyu dodged the question but he’d make up for it in one way or another, as they did with everything.

it’s been like this for as long as seungkwan can remember knowing mingyu. since the first time, everything was strategic. being with mingyu wasn’t necessarily being free, as some romanticists want from love-- it was having to stay on your feet, to play your cards right. seungkwan thinks that’s why he likes mingyu so much. mingyu is a challenge. 

the two have a game. a game with no definition, no name, and no rules, but a game that they play every time they end up like this. seungkwan is no fool-- he feels mingyu’s heavy breathing against his ear and knows they’ll be playing tonight. 

the game begins when mingyu presses a kiss, chaste, right behind seungkwan’s ear. he chooses not to react, but he feels it, of course he feels it. mingyu could blink and seungkwan would feel it from across the room. 

seungkwan knows mingyu’s waiting for him to move, to answer to his invitation. that’s why he doesn’t. he keeps scrolling on instagram, liking and commenting on friend’s posts that he sees. acting as if mingyu isn’t even there. 

mingyu thrives off attention, as anyone would come to learn after spending more than 30 seconds with the boy, so obviously seungkwan denies him of it. 

another kiss is placed in the same spot, this one lasting longer and clearly with the purpose of getting seungkwan to do something, anything. 

he doesn’t budge. 

mingyu’s hand presses harder against seungkwan’s stomach, voicing his frustrations without saying a word. seungkwan chews the inside of his lip to keep from grinning. he loved a lot of things. singing, volleyball, taking care of himself. but he thinks pushing mingyu might just be his favorite. 

“seungkwanie, c’mon.” mingyu’s voice is light, but the strain is audible, and seungkwan wonders how desperate he is. they hadn’t done anything in nearly two months at this point, tour exhausting them too much to even think about playing any kind of game. 

seungkwan locks his phone, the room being engulfed with complete darkness. he haphazardly shoves it beneath his pillow, and then readjusts himself with the most exaggerated movements ever. his ass brushes against mingyu’s crotch, and just as he had expected, he felt his hard-on from under his sweatpants. 

seungkwan sighed, loud, before pressing his ass harder against mingyu. normally he’d do so and then roll away, but he didn’t have the chance. the moment their bodies aligned again, mingyu’s hand attached itself with an iron grip to seungkwan’s hip, keeping him pressed flush against him. 

it’s dark, so seungkwan smiles freely now, as mingyu involuntarily bucked his hips against him. 

“so eager.” seungkwan whispers. it seems that was all mingyu needed as an okay, beginning to grind against the younger, his breath fanning hot across seungkwan’s neck and sending chills down his spine. 

mingyu half-gasps, half-whimpers. “i need to fuck you so bad.” he says, and it feels like it’s not even meant for seungkwan, it’s genuinely just a thought leaving mingyu’s mind. seungkwan blushes at it, regardless. 

“i could do it like this.” mingyu breathes when seungkwan grinds back against him. “grind against you until--” he cuts himself off with a groan, his grip on seungkwan’s hip almost bruising now. seungkwan thinks it’s sexy-- how could he not, with a undeniably attractive man canting his hips against him and claiming it could get him off like some overenthusiastic teenager, but he’s also selfish so he wants something too. 

seungkwan scoffs. “you’re acting like an animal.” he reaches down to pry mingyu’s desperate hand off his waist, met with the boy’s pitiful cries at the younger moving away from him. 

he rolls over, facing mingyu although he can’t see him. “you’re never like this.” he says, kind of sounding like a question. mingyu normally shows good restraint at first, before literally tearing seungkwan in half. mingyu sits up and moves to where he’s leaning over seungkwan, who rolls to his back so now mingyu’s hands can bracket either side of his head. seungkwan bites his lip, as if to hide a smile.

“i’ve just missed you so much.” mingyu answers, leaning forward and surprising seungkwan with a kiss. the younger is still with shock for a moment, but soon he returns the kiss, mouth opening easily for mingyu, his hand snaking around mingyu’s neck to pull at his hair. mingyu pulls away for a breath, adding, “my hand doesn’t feel as good as you.” seungkwan gulps and lets out a heavy breath, heat sent straight to his stomach at mingyu’s husky voice saying that.

“jesus christ.” he murmurs, before pulling mingyu’s head back down to kiss him. they kiss how they speak, unabashedly and with everything in them. their lips work against each other like they were meant to do so, interlocking perfectly like neighboring puzzle pieces. seungkwan licks into mingyu’s mouth, dragging his tongue against his teeth and rendering mingyu’s mouth motionless until saliva drips down his chin. mingyu likes it to be messy. seungkwan has started to like it too. 

mingyu wipes his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before diving back in to kiss the younger again. he nips at seungkwan’s bottom lip, smiling against his mouth when he gasps. seungkwan kisses back harder, his fingers pulling hard at the hair on the back of mingyu’s neck. they break apart when mingyu lets out an airy moan, seungkwan smiling devilishly though he knows no one can see it.

“do you like it, hyung?” he asks softly, fingers pushing upwards and grabbing even more of his hair, yanking hard until mingyu moans again. he breathes a nearly inaudible  _ yes _ before seungkwan lets go. he leaves mingyu panting there for a moment. seungkwan can feel his gaze, hot against him, and he knows mingyu wants to eat him alive. he loves it, thinks he could bask in the heat forever. 

“seungkwanie, touch me.” the older pleads. seungkwan grins at his desperation and doesn’t move, again. 

mingyu retaliates this time, finally playing into their little game and hitting seungkwan right where it hurts. one of his hands slips up seungkwan’s shirt and settles on his side, right above the dip of his hip, and he drops his voice low as he gets close to the younger’s face. “c’mon, seungkwanie, touch me with those pretty little hands. and i’ll touch you, just to hear those cute noises and make you feel so good. just like you should, always. arching your back and begging for more.” the tables are turned. 

seungkwan’s face is growing intensely hot with mingyu’s babbling, going on and on in that voice, saying all the things he knows seungkwan likes to hear. mingyu likes to say filthy things until seungkwan becomes desperate. but, if seungkwan is anything, he’s strong-willed, so he doesn’t budge, pressing his lips into a thin line determinedly. he won’t beg like mingyu does. not if he has any say in it.

however, the strong will of his is a bit weakened when mingyu starts  _ mocking  _ him. “i love when you say ‘hyung, hyung’,” he’s moaning, voice going all high and airy, and although the mediocre impression is a little insulting, it sure gets the point across. 

“you’re an idiot.” seungkwan mutters, quiet enough to hide how wrecked his voice surely was. 

mingyu chuckles above him, he knows the insult has no value. “does seungkwanie wanna spit in my mouth, like last time?” he asks in a cutesy voice, and seungkwan feels like he’s being lit on fire. his stomach twists sharply with arousal. “or maybe he’ll beg me for more, and more, even when i’m already fucking him?” mingyu is pushing it, and seungkwan has to keep himself from bucking his hips desperately. 

“hyung…” seungkwan sighs as his eyes flutter shut, defeatedly. he needs to be touched. 

he can almost hear the smile in mingyu’s voice. “tell me what you want, baby.” seungkwan hates it, letting mingyu win, but it’s been so long since they’d done anything that he can feel the words on the tip of his tongue, everything in him crying out to just  _ say it _ . 

and then, mingyu’s hands move up higher and higher, and as his thumb brushes against seungkwan’s nipple, the younger can’t resist the moan that falls from his lips. “fuck, mingyu.” his voice is going all high and whiny, sounding embarrassingly similar to mingyu’s impression of him, his back arching into the touch. 

mingyu wordlessly moves his hands down to pull at seungkwan’s shirt, and the younger follows him, sitting up to pull it off. the minute it’s off, mingyu’s hands cling to his skin like they were pulled. seungkwan’s skin is warm and soft, and mingyu tells him everyday that’s just how he likes it, pliant and sultry and lovable. seungkwan throws his head back as mingyu’s touch covers him, intentionally and beautifully, like strokes of paint on a canvas. mingyu’s always been good at making seungkwan feel good. like he was born for it. 

as mingyu throws his shirt off too, seungkwan can’t help but think about how mingyu’s body is completely unlike his. mingyu’s stomach is toned and as seungkwan drags his fingers across it, it’s hard beneath his touch. he scratches it gently with his nails just to hear the older inhale sharply. seungkwan has to bite back a grin as he imagines all those who’d seen mingyu’s body from afar and admired; none of them got to get this close, to feel the muscles beneath their touch, to have it all to themselves. and seungkwan thinks it’s kind of cute, how obsessed he is with mingyu’s body and how obsessed mingyu is with his. 

“remind me, why are we in the dark?” mingyu asks, rhetorically, as he crawls away from seungkwan and off the bed to flick the lamp on. seungkwan’s breath is taken from him as the room lights up, and mingyu’s standing in front of him, shirtless with his sweatpants tented and hanging so low on his hips. 

seungkwan smiles and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, glaring up at mingyu as he steps closer, and he really notices mingyu’s height now as he towers over him. seungkwan wastes no time, they’ve kissed enough-- he reaches out and grabs the waistband of mingyu’s pants. slowly, and tediously, seungkwan bunches the fabric up in his hands and pulls mingyu’ sweatpants off. he can’t help but lick his lips as he sees mingyu fully hard through his briefs. it’s so fucking hot, seungkwan’s going dizzy. 

he reaches out a little hand to trace along the shape of mingyu’s dick through his underwear, the older swearing. seungkwan wishes he could force himself to keep teasing mingyu, but his own cock is straining and he needs the weight of mingyu in his hands right now. he, admittedly, tears mingyu’s briefs off and takes a breath when mingyu’s length springs free.

mingyu reaches down to card his fingers through seungkwan’s hair-- he needs a distraction so he doesn’t touch himself before seungkwan can. seungkwan blinks up at mingyu, eyes wide and all overly innocent because he knows that’s how he likes it, as he reaches to grab his dick. 

mingyu whines at the touch, his hips jumping forward involuntarily. seungkwan strokes him aggravatingly slowly, his fingers feather light. after a moment, he pulls his hand back, mingyu’s eyes opening pitifully. seungkwan looks mingyu in the eyes as he spits in his hand. it’s so gross, and if you’d asked a younger, more innocent seungkwan, he would’ve gagged at the mention of spitting on or in anything. but as of late, he’s been cursed by mingyu, cursed to find fucking  _ spit  _ sexy. mingyu moans at the sight.

moving his spit-slicked hand back, seungkwan begins to tenaciously stroke mingyu’s dick. seungkwan’s gotten good at this. he knows exactly how and when to move his hand to get mingyu sweating. and it’s really not very hard. mingyu’s dick is already leaking precome, and seungkwan uses it as well as more spit to help his hand move. 

mingyu is biting his lip to keep from moaning, because despite them being in a hotel, there are still people in the rooms around them and the last thing they need is someone sending a manager, or even worse, seungcheol, to tell them to quiet down with their sex noises. mingyu is pretty loud in everyday life, but when he moans, it’s ridiculous. they’ve had to try everything-- covering his face with a pillow, biting his lip, a hand clasped over his lips, seungkwan’s fingers in his mouth. seungkwan gets off on it like no problem, but it’s definitely not a good trait to have when in a secret gay relationship-thing. 

“make sure they don’t hear you, right?” seungkwan teases, hand gripping tighter at the base of mingyu’s cock. mingyu nods shakily, and although seungkwan adores how he looks-- his chest heaves with every breath, hair slicked back with sweat-- he stops his hand. “hyung, you know we use our words.” a basic rule since they started this thing, because they both get off on each other talking. normally, mingyu gets embarrassed when getting called out (especially when it’s rules  _ his  _ dumbass thought of), but his eyes haven’t even opened. he just licks his lips, before speaking. 

“oppa.” mingyu mutters, and seungkwan is sure he misheard him. 

“what did you say?” he asks. 

mingyu’s eyes flutter open to look down at seungkwan. “call me oppa.” seungkwan’s train of thoughts after hearing that go a little like this: first of all, what the fuck. second of all, that wasn’t a question, it was a demand. third of all, why does he think that’s hot and why does seungkwan think it's hot too?

“you know i’m not a girl, right?” seungkwan asks, leaning back on the bed on his elbows. 

mingyu grins at him as steps forward in between seungkwan’s legs, leaning over him. “really? you get all wet between the legs like one.” and before seungkwan has half a second to even process what was just said, mingyu’s bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss. their teeth clash and it’s really not pleasant, but it’s hot. mingyu pulls away, panting, so close that seungkwan can feel his jagged breaths against his face. “say it.” 

seungkwan swallows any of his remaining pride. “is oppa gonna touch  _ me _ ?” he asks, adding in a little pout. mingyu does seungkwan’s favorite smile of his, with his tongue peeking out from between his teeth. 

“of course, baby.” he answers softly. they hastily work at getting seungkwan’s shorts off, laughing when he knees mingyu in the stomach on accident. eventually, he’s naked too, and sprawled beneath mingyu, feeling so vulnerable and still safe at the same time. 

“shit.” mingyu realizes something with a start, eyes widening as his brain works, scrambling towards the edge of the bed as if he was looking for something. he glances at seungkwan. “i don’t have lube.” seungkwan throws his head back, groaning in frustration. he nibbles at his lip for a moment thinking of something, anything they could do. but everything they could do took time and effort and seungkwan was all about  _ now _ .

“fuck it, use your spit.” seungkwan lifts his head and tells mingyu, who looks back at him in awe. he knows what mingyu’ll say,  _ that’s gonna hurt like hell, are you sure, you can barely take my dick with lube _ , all of which are true, but he might die if mingyu doesn’t fuck him tonight. 

“we don’t-- we don’t have to tonight, we can just give each other handjobs.” mingyu crawls back towards seungkwan, staring down at him. mingyu’s eyes have gone all big and sympathetic, and seungkwan wants to reach up to pinch his little cheeks, then decides it’d be a little weird because they were very much naked and this wasn’t the time to call him his cute little mangyu. 

seungkwan still reaches up kindly, though, to cup the side of mingyu’s face. “i need you to fuck me, kim mingyu.” he says, undeniably crude in comparison to the sweet action. mingyu still looks unsure after a moment, so seungkwan sighs and rolls his eyes. does he really have to do everything for himself? 

he reaches and grabs one of mingyu’s hands and brings it to his lips. he doesn’t even have to say anything-- mingyu instinctively presses two of his fingers into the warmth of seungkwan’s mouth. seungkwan sucks on them happily, his and mingyu’s gazes into each other's eyes unwavering. 

mingyu pulls his fingers out after a while before moving between seungkwan’s spread legs. at the sight-- seungkwan spread open and welcoming-- “ _ fuck _ , seungkwan’s really so pretty everywhere.” seungkwan hates it, feeling sick with embarrassment, but mingyu has no shame as he brings a finger to seungkwan’s rim.

he presses gently against the ring of muscle and seungkwan swears. this is gonna fucking suck. he bites his hand and holds his breath as mingyu pushes his finger into him, the older studying his face as if waiting for an exclamation to stop-- but it never comes. he curls his finger experimentally and seungkwan lets out a sigh of almost pleasure. mingyu works it in and out of him,  _ slow _ . seungkwan thinks it's almost too slow. 

so he says, in his croaky, wrecked voice, “another.” and mingyu was born to serve, so he obeys. the second one burns like hell at first and seungkwan’s eyes are pricking with hot tears. but he can take it. he knows he can-- he has, multiple times, when the company still monitored all of their purchases. boo seungkwan is a fighter, if anything. so he swallows and ignores the sting of the drag.

mingyu pulls both of his fingers out and, disgustingly, leans down to spit directly onto seungkwan’s hole. neither of them move for a moment-- mingyu’s wondering  _ did i really just do that _ and seungkwan’s thinking  _ mingyu just spit on my fucking asshole _ . their eyes meet in a moment of questioning.

seungkwan leans up on one elbow, his other hand moving to mingyu’s hair. seungkwan pulls him closer, his face nearly buried between seungkwan’s legs. “eat me out.” seungkwan tells him with a blank face, and you might as well have just let a dog off its leash with the speed at which mingyu dives in. his tongue is flat and it passes over seungkwan’s hole and the younger lets out an awful, high pitched whine. they had never done this and seungkwan wishes he knew why not. 

it doesn’t come as a shock to seungkwan that mingyu is good at using his tongue-- he never stops talking, so he’d be more surprised if he didn’t know how to operate it. but he’s a lunatic down there, licking into seungkwan like he’s the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted, nipping occasionally at the soft skin of seungkwan’s inner thighs.

mingyu’s tongue prods at his opening, and seungkwan’s sure he’s going crazy, falling back onto the bed and covering his mouth with a hand. he leans his head to watch as mingyu brings his two fingers to his own mouth, covering them with spit before pushing them in. he’s harsher now, curling them and pushing deeper, all the while laying ironically chaste kisses on the inside of his thighs. 

seungkwan’s chest is rising and falling rapidly. mingyu’s fingers work quickly, and the feeling of his tongue tracing along his hole isn’t helping. seungkwan’s a whining mess, trying to be quiet but still let mingyu hear how it feels. “oppa,” he moans weakly. he wasn’t just trying to appease mingyu when he had said it-- it had just so happened to have fallen from his lips naturally. it was a soft mewl, but mingyu had still heard it and he let out a groan that seungkwan  _ felt  _ between his thighs. 

when mingyu pulls back, seungkwan finds himself crying out, missing the touch immediately. mingyu’s face is shiny, covered in his own saliva. “can i fuck you?” he asks. seungkwan lets out a breathy laugh. who says romance is dead? seungkwan sits up, his legs admittedly a bit wobbly, and he leans forward to press a kiss to mingyu’s lips. mingyu, who is eagerly awaiting an answer to his question.

“you’re gonna go crazy.” mingyu tilts his head like a confused puppy and seungkwan can’t not smile. he turns around, facing away from mingyu, and drops to his hands and knees. and he just knows mingyu’s jaw has fallen to the floor. when they have sex, seungkwan likes to look at mingyu’s face, because  _ duh _ , so he rarely lets mingyu take him from behind. but tonight-- seungkwan needs to be fucked, good, and he knows if he lets mingyu get at him like an animal that’s what he’ll get. 

mingyu sounds like a kid on christmas day. “no way.” he murmurs, his hands reaching out to attach to seungkwan’s ass, spreading his cheeks open, and seungkwan feels like a whore, but something inside him doesn’t seem to mind it too much. 

moments pass and seungkwan’s face reddens, knowing mingyu is just staring at him. “don’t get greedy.” he chides. he hears mingyu spit into his hand and the sound of him stroking himself-- and then his tip is pressed against seungkwan. now, as much as seungkwan does not want to give mingyu an ego boost, he still has to admit that mingyu’s dick is huge. the first time they had sex, it felt so deep inside of him seungkwan genuinely thought he was gonna pass out, his mind and thoughts having completely blanked out, leaving him gasping for air and clinging onto mingyu for dear life. he had cried and cried, saying  _ it’s too much, you’re too big _ , which is honestly quite embarrassing now. 

after some ‘practice’, though, seungkwan was confident in his ability to take mingyu’s dick. however, when he started to push into seungkwan, his faith in himself began to falter. the spit was essentially no help, and seungkwan felt like he was being fucked completely dry. he swore, loud, but didn’t tell mingyu to stop, because this pain was new and although absolutely horrible, seungkwan was sweating and writhing and had no time to feel anything but absolutely full. 

it felt like an eternity until mingyu’s hips were flush against his, and mingyu was panting hard with the effort of not just immediately fucking into seungkwan. “baby, i’m gonna be so honest, you’re so fucking tight, i-- fuck.” he grips seungkwan’s hips like a drowning man grabs a life vest. seungkwan’s forearms are shaking with effort, so he falls to rest on his elbows, the slight change in angle making him and mingyu moan in unison. 

“feel good?” seungkwan pants, barely managing to turn his head enough to see mingyu’s face. his face is red and sweaty, but he looks so beautiful it’s sickening, his hair a floppy mess and lip desperately bit by his teeth.

mingyu starts babbling, which gives seungkwan his answer. “always so good, seungkwanie, but holy shit, i’ve missed you. being in you, there’s really nothing like it. and those hands, baby, i’ve dreamed about those hands more times than i can count. they’re so small and pretty around my dick, and it always feels so good, no matter what. if it’s you, it’s good.” 

seungkwan’s going lightheaded from the praise. he loves how mingyu talks about him-- it feels so real and like it’s really from inside him. speaking of, “you can move.” 

the older is slow at first, pulling nearly all the way out before rocking back in, and seungkwan is thankful because he feels like he’s getting ripped in half. mingyu’s so big, and the dryness of the drag burns like hell, and yet it’s not that bad. he wonders if he’s a masochist. 

mingyu keeps going, just as slow, and the burn begins to fade with each stroke, and soon, seungkwan lets out a drawn-out whimper, his hips raising higher as his back arches with pleasure. 

the sound must be a greenlight to mingyu, as his hips move faster and  _ fuck _ , seungkwan really missed this, the feeling of mingyu buried inside of him, hissing and groaning as seungkwan clenches around him. he pushes his hips back to meet mingyu’s thrusts, greedily just wanting as much of him as possible at once. 

“can’t you fuck me harder than that?” seungkwan asks, and it comes out meaner than intended. he definitely should’ve thought a bit harder before saying that one, but it was a little difficult to think clearly while his guts were getting rearranged. he knows he’s wounded mingyu’s pride when the older stops moving. he opens his mouth to say something-- but before he knows it, he hears mingyu’s knuckles crack and only has time for a quick prayer to god. mingyu pulls almost all the way out and slams back into seungkwan. 

the force sends seungkwan’s arms out from under him, and his face falls to the bed unceremoniously. if mingyu saw or cared, he showed no sign of it. seungkwan grinned to himself. mingyu just adjusts his grip on seungkwan’s hips and drives impossibly harder into him. 

seungkwan’s vision began to go spotty and mindless slurs of pleasure fell from his mouth. he felt like a ragdoll, arms limp beneath him as mingyu just relentlessly continued. it was degrading and so, so rewarding. there is no way no one could hear the sound of mingyu’s hips colliding with seungkwan’s ass. not even the miraculously still playing jazz music could cover that. 

“am i fucking you hard enough, brat?” mingyu snapped. the name sent another groan from seungkwan’s lips. he needed more, despite mingyu giving his all, he needed more and more and more beyond that. he spread his knees wider, and right then, mingyu angled and hit the spot that made seungkwan’s mind go blank. 

“there, right there, oppa,” seungkwan cries out, and at the call of that name, mingyu has no choice but to listen to seungkwan. he drills into him, hitting his prostate over and over and seungkwan doesn’t realize he’s coming until he feels hot tears start to pour from his eyes. he’s swearing and moaning all at the same time, drool falling from his mouth onto the nice hotel bed sheets that they’ve completely soiled. 

as he comes down from his high, he feels everything at once. mingyu, still hard inside him, waiting for seungkwan to tell him what to do. he’s panting, struggling to catch his breath as he heaves, “you can come inside, hyung.” it’s only a few more thrusts before mingyu comes undone inside of him, seungkwan’s name falling from his lips, as it did every time he came. 

seungkwan can barely breathe or see or do anything, body still wracked from the pleasure and holy shit, he just came untouched. as mingyu is pulling out reluctantly, seungkwan glances back at him. “hyung, i came untouched.” he sighs, flopping onto the bed weakly once mingyu’s out. 

mingyu sighs similarly before flopping down and facing seungkwan. “that was so fucking hot.” he says, and seungkwan knows he’s telling the truth because he’s mingyu, and seungkwan could flip a page in a newspaper and mingyu would think it was hot. 

“so…” seungkwan hums. “oppa?” mingyu’s face immediately turns red, and he bashfully looks away as if he hadn’t been literally inside seungkwan moments before. seungkwan lets out a laugh, before throwing his arms around mingyu’s back and hugging him. “hyung. oppa. mingyu.” 

one of mingyu’s eyes peeks out from under seungkwan’s arm. “yes?” 

seungkwan doesn’t know why he feels so shy all of a sudden. “i don’t have to say it, right? but you know it?” 

mingyu hums happily, his eyes fluttering closed again. “i know it, seungkwan. you know it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you stuck around til the end, tysm for reading :D feedback is bliss!!


End file.
